


Daydreaming

by Flourish



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-13
Updated: 2008-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flourish/pseuds/Flourish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narnia, Lucy, sunlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/gifts).



The great hall at Cair Paravel had vast arched stained-glass windows, just like a church. Although she knew she shouldn't, Lucy never quite grew out of daydreaming about their pictures; an emissary would begin some particularly boring speech about uniting countries and the blessings of marriage - and off she'd go, imagining the high old history of Narnia's golden age. Later, such daydreaming was the only way she could recapture the feeling of being a Queen: when the vicar began to drone she would look upwards and lose herself, and all the scratchy clothes in the world didn't matter anymore.


End file.
